Power transistors and other power devices typically generate sufficient heat to undermine the integrity of their solder connections due to the different thermal coefficients of expansion between that of their leads and those of the various materials used on a printed circuit board assembly. Conventional heat sinking arrangements using blocks of metal placed below the power devices or below the printed circuit boards beneath the power devices unduly increases the weight, size, and cost of the printed circuit board assembly having power devices, and are mainly used to remove heat from the internal source (i.e., a die of a transistor), without regard for the temperature of the device leads. The proposed invention removes this heat which would otherwise tend to degrade the solder connection. In addition, as the quality of the power device lead solder degrades, the resistance to current flow increases. This added resistance causes heat generation within the joint and a run-away failure of the solder joint can occur. Because of its proximity to this heat source, the present invention is superior to conventional heat sinking methods.